The Education and Information Transfer Core will provide research education, clinical training, and information transfer in basic science and clinical aspects of Alzheimer's and related diseases, both within the ADCC and to community health professionals, caregivers, and the general public. The objective of the Research Education and Training Component of this core is to increase the number of qualified scientists active in research on AD. Basic and clinical scientists are educated and trained through pre- and post-doctoral programs (funded outside of the ADCC) in which trainees participate directly in research projects and in various courses and seminars. The ADCC will provide support (including speakers and seminars, information, coordinating schedules for conferences and courses, and access to patient samples and research activities) to students, fellows, residents, and researchers within several doctoral, post-doctoral, and residency training programs. The objectives of the Information Transfer Component of this core are: (a) to enhance the clinical skills of health care professionals providing service to persons with AD and related disorders; (b) to provide information about the ADCC activities and support to caregivers; (c) to educate the general public about AD; and (d) to increase Hispanic and Native American participation in Alzheimer?s research. Activities designed to accomplish these objectives include: (1) Annual symposia for health care professionals; (2) Continuing health care professional, caregiver and public education by ADCC staff through numerous conferences, seminars, lectures, newsletters, and in-service training; (3) Provision of information and educational materials to television, radio, and newspaper media; (4) An education outreach project targeting Hispanic caregivers; (5) A novel internet-based education outreach project targeting Native American residents of Arizona's Navajo Reservation (funded outside of the ADCC); (6) Development of a pilot caregiver communication education project; (7) Maintenance of a Rare Diseases Registry for patients with non-Alzheimer's dementias and their family members; and (8) Collaboration with the Arizona Chapter of the Alzheimer's Association in the design, provision, and evaluation of several health care provider and caregiver education and support programs.